


Humiliate Me: Emiya x Cú/Cú x Gil x Achi x Sig x Leo x Ozy x Gawain

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: The Men of Fate (Yaoi) [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Bondage, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Pony Play, Praise Kink, Regret, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: So I think this work was taken down because I can't find it. So here it is again. It was a request and I want to keep it up. There is a lot worse stuff on here so I'm not sure why it is missing.AND IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO PLAY THE TEXT BASED VERSION OF FATE'S LOST LOVE PLEASE VISIT MY TUMBLR @JRLAYNE :) I'm beginning to turn my stories into text games :)
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Cú Chulainn | Lancer, Cu chulainn | Lancer/Napoleon, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Siegfried | Saber of Black, Gawain | Saber/Cu Chulainn | Lancer, Ozymandias | Rider/Cu Chulainn
Series: The Men of Fate (Yaoi) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Humiliate Me: Emiya x Cú/Cú x Gil x Achi x Sig x Leo x Ozy x Gawain

This was an AO3 request that involves humiliation and BDSM. It is more graphic but not violent. Don't read if that isn't your thing because it wasn't mine and it was tough to write (though I accept almost any challenge).

Emiya knew when he got involved with Cú that he was a horny son of a bitch. He also knew that he had both been with most of Chaldeas fuckable populace sexually as well as dropped said populace when he got bored or the sex proved dull.

All of Chaldea, except apparently Emiya, also knew that Cú was madly in love with the drop dead gorgeous archer and that the only reason Cú had gotten around, was because he hadn't been able to snag him. Would you believe Cú was actually shy and needy around Em before they got together?

That being said, Emiya constantly worried that Cú would lose interest. It kept him up at night and slowly began affecting how he showed affection to him. Where Emiya used to be all love and affection with a little bit of shyness at how bold Cú was when he wanted a piece of ass, he now had a twist of sadism born from fear and self loathing.

"Your eyes wandered again you selfish little bitch." Emiya said through a sneer as he leaned down to look into Cú's face as he knelt bound in a red rope in the Japanese bondage style, naked, a speculum inserted and his legs spread at the ankle with a spreader bar. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He cooed, knowing full well the ball gag prevented Cú from saying anything except the whimpers and muffled cries Emiya desperately needed to hear.

Cú's eyes softened in anguish and despair mixed with need as he whimpered up at the man dominating him.

"Do you need another dick that badly that you would blatantly rub it in my face?" Emiya reached down and played with the ball lock at Cú's groin making sure to not touch him in a sexual manner.

Cú shook his head back an forth as he looked pleadingly at Emiya, his attempts to throw himself against him failing as he reached the end of the rope tethered behind him.

"Well I don't believe you. So starting tomorrow for the next 7 days, you are going to be filled with 7 different men who have permission to fulfill their sexual fantasies with your mangy body while I watch in disgust to make sure your dirty little needs are fucked out of you." Emiya reaches down and harshly cranes Cú's neck to the side by the hair. "When they are done you better come back to me begging like the dog you are."

Then Emiya disrobes from the waist down before walking around Cú, pushing him harshly down on the ground and penetrating him from behind, fucking him senseless.

When Emiya is finished, he rises and materializes his clothes. "I will be the first and last to take you. That way you know who you belong to." He whispers in Cú's ear as he removes all the equipment before disappearing, leaving Cú in the room by himself as the door locks from the outside.

Day 1

"So you are telling me I get to do whatever I want with him so long as you watch? And no safe words?" Gil asks with a tone that suggests he is waiting for the catch.

"That is correct. All I want is him able to look at me constantly. I also have the right to change the rules at a whim."

"You do realize there isn't anything between that mongrel and I right?"

"But there was.....and for all I know he could still secretly want it. That's why I want you to fuck it out of him."

Gil smirks. "Don't blame me if he comes running back after he realizes how unattractive your insecurity is because I'm sure it's made you a bore in bed."

"Just do what I asked and save that shitty mouth for the playroom." Em says tight lipped, his anxiety escalating.

Then Em unlocks the door and the two enter.

\----------

The Rules:  
1\. Be in the room by 10 A.M.  
2\. Be kneeling naked  
3\. Shower before coming and after the session is over  
4\. Always be looking at Emiya unless told otherwise  
5\. There are no safe words

They seemed simple, but the lack of a safe word meant it wasn't up to Cú. That didn't really bother him overly much. What bothered him was having Emiya watch. Though he loved Emiya watching him as he pleasured himself and denied him, he didn't like the idea of Emiya finding out the real reasons he had left his last relationships. Cú knew Emiya loved him immensely, and even as his sadism kicked in, Cú never saw a reason to leave him like he had the others. Emiya's was a learned behavior while the others were either just sick, cruel or skeezy perverts. No matter how far Em went off the deep end, their sessions always ended with the most passionate sex he had ever had, not to mention Em never physically hurt him like the others had. Even Em's cruel words were just a reflection of his inner turmoil.

So he sat there in front of a high backed chair, surrounded by drawers of toys, a shower, a sink and a bed, watching the door as it opened hoping against hope today would be over soon.

\-----------

Emiya entered first, followed a few seconds later by Gil. Cú traced his every step with his eyes, watching as Emiya drew closer. When Emiya stopped next to him, their eyes still locked, Cú reached out to his lover mentally.

"Please Em.....I'm a good boy."

Em just stood there staring before walking around Cú, taking in his nakedness, then walked to the chair and sat down.

"It seems your master has put you out Mutt." Then portals appear behind each of Cú's arms and legs as well as his neck. "Looks like I'm gonna have to tie you down so you don't escape." Then Gil's chains shoot out the portals and intertwine around Cú's body in the same Japanese binding style Emiya used the day before.

"If you ever wondered where he acquired a taste for binding...." Gil signaled for the chains to tighten, locking Cú in place before bringing him to a standing position "this would be it. The thing about my bondage is, I don't need half the toys you do to get the same effect." That's when a thinner chain ejects from the floor between and slightly behind Cú's legs to wrap around his cock and balls.

Emiya can see the anticipated pleasure in Cú's eyes as the cold metal wraps twice creating an adjustable crotch rope tie.

"It's been a long time Cú." Gil whispers in his ear as his fingers trace along the chains across his chest and around his groin. "I should make you pay for thinking there was better out there than me."

Then Gil turns and walks to the bed causing the portals so slowly pull Cú backwards with him. Emiya can see that the friction of the chains at Cú's groin are starting to turn him on as he walks, but their eyes stay locked as Cú is first lead to the bed and then guided backwards into it so he kneels on it.

Taking lube out of the night stand next to the bed, Gil positions himself, now naked, behind Cú before lacing his hand around the Lancer and applying the lube to his hardening member.

"Still such an eager mutt, letting anyone touch you so long as they give you attention. Such a dirty boy." Once Cú's cock is covered, allowing the chains to move freely along its length when needed, he slightly coats his balls as well, tugging and caressing them in between sliding his finger underneath the chains.

Cú's breathing increases and he bites his lip trying not to let any noises of satisfaction escape.

"Now slave, it's time to service your Master."

To read the rest (which encompasses 7 days) please visit me [here.](http://creativefandoms.com)


End file.
